


patches and pins

by potterthepoltergeist



Series: Writing Comps [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sharing Clothes, Short & Sweet, They're In Love Your Honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 23:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30062949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potterthepoltergeist/pseuds/potterthepoltergeist
Summary: boyfriends share clothes. it's basically a rule at this point.this is my submission for round three of a writing competition run by @marauding.wolfstar on instagram! the prompt for this round was anything hp.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Writing Comps [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183307
Kudos: 27





	patches and pins

Remus stole Sirius's leather jacket once.

They weren't even dating yet, but it was just lying there on the bed, and Remus was sort of curious to see his reaction.

So he picked up the jacket.

It was surprisingly comfortable, only the tiniest bit short. The leather was soft and covered in dozens of patches and pins. Most of them had been gifted by Andromeda and Marlene. A few were even bought from that thrift store they'd gone to over the summer at Remus's. (Something strange caught his throat whenever he saw the little rainbow pin.)

Nevertheless, Sirius was stunned.

-

Sirius stole Remus's jumpers (on multiple occasions).

He only ever really started doing it until after they were together. And after the first few times, it turned into a habit.

He'd grab a cardigan - one of the ones with loose threads and elbow patches. (Remus sometimes complained about the sad state they were in, yet never wanted to replace them.) Then, he'd sit on the bed, staring at his sweater paws, and wait until Remus walked back in.

Even after Sirius had been doing it for months, Remus always looked a bit surprised.

_Pleasantly_ surprised, though.

**Author's Note:**

> come scream at me on tumblr @potter-the-poltergeist :D


End file.
